


Fanart: Sepia

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monochrome realism collages based on screencaps from Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Sepia

  


_"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin. And none of us can escape it."_

_-_

__

_"It's... lonely..."_

_-_

__

_"I didn't want you to feel... that you were alone."_

_-_

__

_"I've never met anyone quite like you."_

_-_

__

_"You have already saved me."_


End file.
